Time To Go Home
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: Gwyn Wesley has been running away from her past for three years, and she plans to keep on doing so. Her life is great, until she writes a story, and someone realises who she is.
1. Gywn Wesley

****

Chapter 1

__

She was standing on a battlefield, watching an 18-year- old boy fight. He turned to her.

"I can't kill him, Gin!" He yelled. "We're gonna need to do it." She nodded. Only she knew what 'it' was. She and her one true love had melded souls, and they were going to share them magic for the big finale. The one that would either make their lives… or break them.

"Ok, Harry." She yelled back. "Let's do it." They began to chant, and the gold and silver light surrounded them. She felt her eyes change colour, one of them staying brown, the other one turning green. She knew Harry's had done the same. "Kantarshrack Benigngath!" She yelled, finishing the chant. Voldemort howled, as the light filled him, and imploded, burning him to ashes. The last words she heard before plunging into darkness were;

"Ginny Weasley, I love you!"

~@~*~*~@~

"No" 20-year-old Gwyn Wesley sat up in bed, tears in her eyes. She clutched her head. "Dammit, Ginny Weasley, why can't you just leave me alone?" She muttered. *_You know why*._ The sad voice said in her head. _No, I won't go back there._ She thought fiercely. _He's dead, and it's about time you, I, _we_ accepted it. *I can't*. _The voice said. _You'll have to._ She got up, and went about her usual ritual of getting dressed. She brushed her chin-length straight red hair, and wiped her brown eyes. "Kati, time to get up!" She shouted at her 3-year-old daughter. 

"Just a minute Mummy!" Her little girl's voice yelled. "Ron's refusing to get up."

"Ronald Wesley, it's time to get up!" She hollered.

"But Mum, I'm tired." Ron complained.

"I don't care. I told you not to eat so much sugar before dinner last night." She retorted.

"Fine." Ron slouched out sulkily.

"Don't slouch." She said automatically, and brushed his tousled red hair out of his face. She stared into his hazel eyes for a moment. "You're definitely a part of my family." She chuckled. Then she braided her daughter's dark curls. She kissed her green-eyed little girl fondly. "You, however, take after your father." She told the little girl.

"Tell me about Daddy again, Mummy." Kati requested.

"Later, sweetie. It's time for you and your brother to go to nursery school, and for me to go to work."

"Ok, Mummy." Her compliant little girl said obediently. Gwyn ruffled her daughter's hair, and clipped her own bright locks back with dragonfly clips. She fingered her necklace, the only piece of jewelry she wore, except for her silver studs, and her watch. On it, was a jagged silver lightening bolt.

"Oh, love, I miss you so much." She whispered, and drove her twin children to school.

~*~*~*~

Gwyn stared blankly at her keyboard. She knew she had to write the next line for her story, the chapter was supposed to be given to her editor tomorrow. She sighed, and began to type.

****

Ginny watched as her one true love risked his life to save her. She couldn't believe that anyone could love her so much, could cherish her so much. 'I'm not worth it.' Her thoughts cried. 'Harry, please don't risk your life for me! Not again.' She watched, and felt as though her heart was ripped out of her chest, as he died, a scant foot away from her. 'So close, and yet, so far.' Were her last thoughts, as she let the blackness take her.

__

Dammit, Gwyn. She thought. _What are you trying to do? Do you _want_ them to find you? Do you _want_ them to hurt your children, and kill you? Harry Potter's heirs… they won't leave them alive. And Kati, what will happen to Kati? And Ron too, for that matter. Both your children will be defiled, and they'll probably make you watch! God, I need a drink._ She got up, leaving the words at her computer. The girl who worked in the next cubicle, Susannah Bones looked over. Her eyes grew wide, and her breath came short and fast.

"We've got her, Harry. We've got her." She whispered, and hurried off to write an owl.


	2. Honeybee and Dragon

~*~Wow! The response to this chapter was amazing! Oh, and I'm going to ask everyone to add their email to their review if they aren't signed in, so I can warn you when I update.

Lis: I know how Weasley is spelt. Wesley is her cover name. Thanks for the review, and for your comments.

**Muah-Baby-Muah****:** Yup, well I'm updating now. Thanks.

****

C**hewy****: **Really? You've read something like this before? Where? I'll have to read it too now.

**Zaz****:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it.

**WindRider-Damia****: **Yes, there are still Death-Eaters around, it would be hard to get rid of all of them, as for Voldemort, he's gone. Defiled… use your imagination, I'm sure people like Lucius Malfoy would get 'enjoyment' out of their prisoners before killing them, and I mean that in the sickest way possible. Ciao!~*~

****

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke up on Monday morning, 21st of June, to an owl tapping on his window. Now, that in itself wasn't so remarkable, since the defeat of Voldemort 3 years ago, he was often awoken by Owls. Grumbling, he got out of bed, and stumbled over to the window, pushing his glasses up his nose. He took the letter, and read it sleepily. It didn't take long, being only one line long. He was at once wide-awake, and he reread it, just to be sure.

****

'Dear Harry,

We found her.

Susan Bones.'

Alright, Susan." He muttered. Quickly, he wrote a reply.

****

'Susan,

Info, now.

Harry'

While he waited anxiously for the owl to return he went about his usual morning ritual. Shower, Brush hair, Give up on hair, Make breakfast, Swear at wand, Eat burnt toast, Make muggle coffee, Sigh in relief as caffeine enters system. By the time he was ready to read the _Daily Prophet_, the owl was back. He opened the letter eagerly.

****

'Harry,

She's living in NSW, Australia. She goes by the name of Gwyneth Wesley, Gwyn for short. Her apartment number is 1/14 Wood Drive, Erina. Go see her. I'm not your slave. She should be home from 6:30 a.m. your time until 10:30 p.m. your time, when she leaves for work.

Susan'

Harry chuckled, and checked his watch. _7:40. She'll be there. Ginny Weasley, it's time you came home. But first, I'll go there as a dog, and then I can check things out._ He grabbed some parchment, and began to write.

****

'Minerva, Albus,

I'm going to be gone for a few days on 'research'. Tell Snape he can take over my classes, and that the notes are on my desk. Also, tell him No Homework.

Professor Potter (Harry)'

Then,

****

'Dear Molly,

I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it for dinner tomorrow night after all. I'm going to be out of town. Please accept my most humble apologies.

Love, Harry.'

He sent them both off with Hedwig, and, moments later, apparated away. His telephone rang, echoing through the empty penthouse.

~@~@~@~@~

Gwyn was walking home, when she heard a piteous whining sound. She turned to look, and saw a pitiful looking golden retriever, with a thorn stuck in its paw. It looked at her with big green eyes. _That's odd._ She thought. _Dogs don't usually have green eyes._ All thoughts were driven from her mind, as the dog whimpered.

"Oh, you poor thing." She said, and, thanking her lucky stars that she had kids therefore was often lugging around forty or so kilos, she bent down, and picked the dog up. "It's a good thing my flat's near by." She told it. "I don't know how long I could carry you."

~@~@~@~@~

Harry tried not to shiver at the feeling of her hands on him. He was a dog, after all. He did, however, allow his tail to wag incessantly. She was exactly the way he remembered her. Except for her hair. He had loved her long, curly hair. Now it was chin-length, and dead straight. She opened the door, and carried him into the apartment.

"I'm home." She yelled, and he frowned inwardly. Who could she be talking to?

"Mummy!" A little girl's voice yelled. There was the pattering of feet, and two 3-year-olds came running out, followed by a very handsome man. Harry growled at the man, who kissed _his_ Ginny on the cheek.

"Relax, Griff." She chided him. "This is my son and daughter's babysitter, Brian Newton."

"Maybe he smells my cat." Brian said.

"Maybe. Say, how's your boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Great. Which reminds me, I've got to go. It's our second anniversary."

"Congratulations. Bye." She pushed him out.

"Mummy, who's the dog?" The little girl asked.

"This, Kati, is a stray dog, Griff."

"Cool! Is he an attack dog?" The boy asked.

"No, Ron, he's not." Ginny said, ruffling the little boy's red hair. _Definitely a Weasley. _Harry thought in amusement. He looked at the girl, who was regarding him suspiciously, and almost fell off the chair. Her eyes! They were the brightest green he'd ever seen, as bright as his. And her hair… it was as black as his own.

"Mummy, you promised you would tell me about you and Daddy." Kati said. Harry pricked up his ears; this was _definitely_ worth hearing. Ginny laughed.

"I did, didn't I." She said. "Ok, a long time ago, when I was a little girl of 10,"

"That must have been a _really_ long time ago." Ron interrupted to say. Ginny laughed again,

"Not so long, Dragon, only 10 years."

"See, I told you." Ron said in triumph.

"Yes, dear. So, it all started when I was 10. My big brother, Ron, you were named after him, Dragon, was starting at high school—" Harry let the words wash over him, sure now that Gwyn Wesley was Ginny Weasley. He wasn't really listening anymore; he just loved the sound of her voice. "Now." Harry was drawn back to the present by Ginny clapping her hands. "It's time for baths, dinner, stories and bed."

"Aw, Mum." The twins, for Harry was sure they were, whined.

"No buts. I made corned silver side, peas, boiled potatoes in their jackets, _and_." She paused dramatically, "Nice, juicy corn on the cob. Oh, and chocolate cake for dessert."

"Yay!" Kati exclaimed. Harry wondered why. The Ginny he remembered was a terrible cook. Always had been.

"Yes, yay." Ginny said, laughing again. "So, I think it's time for my Honeybee, and my Dragon to have their baths." She pinched each child on their plump cheeks. Harry followed them into the bathroom, and was rewarded by being splashed repeatedly. Finally Ginny judged them clean, and got them out. Harry breathed in the sweet scent of rose bath bubbles, and watched, as Ginny sent Ron into the lounge/playroom to watch TV, while she spent some quality time with Kati; brushing her hair, and talking about dolls with her. Suddenly, Kati asked a very interesting question.

"Mummy, do you have a mummy and a daddy?" Ginny stopped brushing her hair for a minute.

"Yes, Honeybee." She replied carefully.

"Does Daddy have a mummy and a daddy?"

"No sweetie. His mummy and daddy are in heaven, just like Daddy." Harry sat up, what did she mean?

"How did Daddy die, Mummy?"

"Your Daddy and I were fighting a war just after I left school." Harry felt the memory take him over.

__

Harry stood in front of Voldemort, trying to keep the curse going. It was no use. He turned to Ginny.

"I can't kill him, Gin!" He yelled. "We're gonna need to do it." She nodded. Only they knew what 'it' was. They had melded souls, and they were going to share them magic for the big finale. The one that would either make their lives… or break them.

"Ok, Harry." She yelled back. "Let's do it." They began to chant, and the gold and silver light surrounded them. He felt his eyes change colour, one of them staying green, the other one turning brown. She knew Ginny's had done the same. "Kantarshrack Benigngath!" He yelled, finishing the chant. Voldemort howled, as the light filled him, and imploded, burning him to ashes. The last words he said before plunging into darkness were;

"Ginny Weasley, I love you!"

The next morning when he woke up, she was gone.

"But when I woke up, he was no where to be found, so I left. I couldn't live there, day after day, seeing the things I'd seen with him, doing the things I'd done with him, And then I found out I was pregnant with you and Ron," She gave Kati a hug. "My little miracles. Now, I got a call from the nursery school today. They said they found you and Ron locked in the attic again. Care to tell me why and how?"

"Ron and I wanted some peace and quiet. Malcolm Dan was teasing me about my eyes again. He called me a witch." Kati said, starting to cry.

"But honey, I still don't get how you got into the attic in the first place. The teachers all swear that it was locked, and Mrs. Hutchinson is the only one with the key." Harry knew how, _magic._ But he didn't think he'd ever heard of someone doing it at so young an age. Kati shook her head.

"It wasn't, Mummy. It never is when I go there. I always go there when I get upset, otherwise Ron gets mad. He, he, he called Malcolm a _poopyhead._" Her eyes were wide, and she was obviously amazed at her brother's daring. "He said it in front of the _teacher_, too. Then he ran after me. He had no problems getting in, so how could the door have been locked?" Ginny nodded,

"How indeed, sweetheart, how indeed. Honeybee," She paused, "I think it's time I told you something."


	3. Get Out

****

Chapter 3

Wow, I am absolutely astounded by the number of reviews. Of course, I have to add a new chapter now, my policy is either three reviews, then I post, or three days. Alright,

**Hazel Eyed Witch87****:** Thanks! Here's the next chapter, obviously **looks silly** I _loved _your fic, the one about Joanne the muggle. Please continue it soon. I _will _get around to reading the other ones, I promise.

**Muah-Baby-Muah****: **As usual, thanks, and I'm updating now.

**Punkin****: **Yes, well, I'm pretty sure she does in this chapter.

****

Dropped Rose: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

**Lis****: **Thanks, btw, I'm pretty sure I've read on of your fics, and I thought it was brill. Please write more. Correction, I've read two of your fics. The one where Harry was dead, and the HP/GW fluff one, um… Happy Birthday Baby. Both absolutely fab.

****

AmaraDragon: Thanks so much. But not necessarily. For example, I am named after my great-grandmother, but none of my brothers are named after anyone. It just depends.

**Zaz****:** Don't worry, here's the next chapter.

Also, I'd like to stress, that if you don't leave your email, and you're anonymous, or you haven't got your email on your profile, I can't send you an email when I update. You might want to look into that, and add your email when you review. Now, on with the story.

Harry listened as Ginny informed her children they were magical. Kati seemed to accept it easily, but Ron was skeptical.

"But if I'm a wizard, how come I've never done magic?" He asked.

"You have, Dragon. Think about all the times you've gotten angry, and glass has blown up. What about the time you wished Mickey Byron would get a cold, and he did?"

"I'm a wizard? Yeah, sure."

"You _are._ And your sister and I are witches."

"Prove it." Ron said.

"Fine." Ginny pulled out a necklace with a lightening bolt on it. Harry caught his breath. That was the necklace he had given her on their two-week anniversary. She closed her eyes. The lightening bolt glowed red, and then a wand appeared in her left hand.

"Wow." Kati said.

"It's not over yet." Ginny said, and impish grin on her freckled face. "Hand me that pen, Kati." Kati gave it to her. Ginny waved her wand over it, and it turned into a fluffy kitten.

"Kitty!" Kati squealed.

"Yes, kitty. What're you going to name her, Honeybee?" Ginny asked. Kati surveyed the yellow-eye kitten.

"Ivory."

"Ivory?" Ginny repeated, surprised. "Uh, Honeybee, kitty's black."

"I know, Mummy." Kati said patiently.

"Then why did you name her Ivory?"

"Because I like it much better than Ebony." Kati explained, as if to say, 'Duh.'

"Of course." Ginny said wryly. "Why didn't I think of that? Where'd you learn words like ebony and ivory anyway?"

"Well, Uncle Brian was talking about ivory silk, right? So, I was learning about ospossites in class today,"

"You mean opposites?" Ginny interrupted.

"That's what I said. Anyway, we were learning about ospossites, so I asked Uncle Brian what the ospossite of ivory was, and he said ebony. Then I asked what ebony and ivory meant, and he said ebony meant black and ivory meant white." Kati explained.

"Oh." Ginny said. "Ok. Now, I think it's time for dinner, how about you?"

"Yeah!" Ron and Kati exclaimed.

"Then go wash up." She said, waving them out of the room. Then she turned to Harry, and pointed her wand at him. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but I want you out. Now." She said calmly and quietly, her voice full of cold venom. "You won't hurt my children, if I have to kill you to ensure it. Now, get out." Harry flinched at the tone of her voice. _I've never heard her speak this way before. What am I going to do?_ He wondered. Ginny had obviously lost patience. "_Sapius, Transforus._" She snapped, and he felt his body tingle, as he became human again. He stood before her, wandless and vulnerable.

~@~@~@~@~

Gwyn dropped her wand.

"H-Harry?" She gasped. The man before her nodded. She took him all in hungrily. The broad shoulders, the muscles clearly defined beneath his grey t-shirt, the grey track pants. She snorted with laughter; _He never did have a sense of style._ She thought, amused. Those wonderful green eyes her daughter had inherited, and his messy black hair. Hey eyes swooped to his forehead. _Yes! There it is!_ She thought delightedly. _His scar!_ "Is it really you?" She asked, moving forward.

"Yes, Gin, it's really me." The man replied.

"But it can't be. Harry's dead. This is cruel, you're cruel, making me hope again." She whimpered.

"You know there's a way you can tell Ginny. Do you remember?" He asked her.

"Yes." She whispered. She touched her necklace, and at once it glowed red and gold. She looked over at the man, he was glowing too! "It _is_ you!" She exclaimed, and ran over. She stopped.

"What's wrong he asked anxiously.

"You must hate me." She said softly.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I left."

"But Ginny, you didn't know I was alive. When I woke up you were gone. Ron still can't believe you're missing, he _won't_ believe it. Molly's not been the same, neither has Arthur. Bill and Charlie… well let's just say they're working _way_ too hard, and their respective children, your nieces and nephews don't get anywhere near enough attention. Ron's daughters and son don't get any from him, it's all from Hermione, their mother. Fred and George, their heart isn't in their work, and Percy hasn't been to see Molly since you left, he's always working. Everyone misses you Ginny."

"And you?" Gwyn, _Or rather, I'm Ginny again now._ She thought happily, asked.

"And I've hardly slept since you left." He said roughly. "I've missed you so much, but you've been very hard to track down. I meant what I said, three years ago, I love you, and," Whatever he'd been about to say next was cut off, as a small figure hurled itself at him.

"You leave her alone!" The figure yelled, pummeling the backs of Harry's legs with its fists.

"Ron?" Ginny asked in amazement. She looked over to where Kati was standing by the door, eyes wide. She was rubbing her forehead, exactly where Harry's scar was.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked her.

"'Coz I see him sometimes. He always looks really sad." She said simply.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing!" Ron said sharply, shooting Kati a look. "Are you really our Dad?" Harry nodded. Ron grinned, and turned to Kati. "You were right, Kats. I guess I shouldn't laugh at your dreams."

"Thanks." Kati replied. "So, Mummy, when're we leaving?"

"We'll talk at dinner." Ginny said.

~*~*~*~

Harry watched the others eat, and looked at his own uncertainly. Slowly, he lifted his fork to his mouth, and, just as slowly, he ate the food.

"Hey, this is really good!" He commented in amazement.

"Of course it is." Ron said. "Mum made it." Ginny smiled.

"My cooking's improved greatly since I last cooked for you, Harry." She said.

"Sure has." Harry agreed.

"If you think this is nice, wait until you taste Mummy's chocolate cake. Auntie Susannah says it's divine." Kati said. "She also says, um… Oh yeah! 'A minute on the lips, a lifetime on the hips.'" Ginny giggled. "But Mummy, you still haven't told us when we're leaving."

"What do you mean Honeybee?" Ginny asked.

"Well you and Daddy have found each other, now we go back to England."

"Oh, Honeybee I don't… Wait! How'd you know I used to live in England?"

"Because you and Daddy have English accents, same as Auntie Susannah."

"Who's Auntie Susannah?" Harry asked.

"Susannah Bones. She works at the computer next to mine. I don't exactly know what she does."

"I do." Harry said. "She's an investigator for the Ministry. I employed her to find you. I never knew her full name was Susannah though. She always calls herself Susan in her letters."

"Susan Bones." Ginny breathed. "The Hufflepuff in your year. The one who had a crush on Malfoy. Mind you, most girls had a crush on him at sometime."

"Did you?" Harry asked suddenly. Ginny rose an eyebrow.

"Jealous, Harry?" He looked horrified.

"You didn't?" He exclaimed.

"Well…" She relented, "No, I never was one for blonds." Her eyes twinkled merrily, and Harry sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Then he was serious again, "Ginny, about England…"

"No!" She said vehemently. "No! No! No! I've got a new life here, and I'm happy."

"Well, I suppose I could ask for a transfer." Harry said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked. By now, Ron had long since left the room.

"So I could be near you." He explained.

"Why?"

"Ginny, I love you, and I thought you loved me," Hurt shone in his eyes. "I just assumed we'd be together." Ginny felt her heart do somersaults.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied softly. "I guess I was wrong. I'll leave now." He began to get up, only to find a small body snuggled against him, seemingly asleep. He looked down, and saw Kati. He glanced back up, and saw that Ginny had moved, and was now sitting in Kati's vacated chair.

"Harry, I _do_ love you, and I _do_ want to be with you. I just didn't realise that you wanted to be with me. I guess, if we're going to be together, we should go to where your work is, England. Besides, it's time I got over my fear of Voldemort's followers trying to hurt me and my children, and, with you by my side, I'll never need to be afraid again." She looked at Harry lovingly.

"Great." A small voice piped, "So, when do we leave?" Kati Weasley-Potter looked at them both with innocent green eyes.


	4. I'm Home

****

Chapter 4

OMG, I'm so sorry that I took so long. I've been at a seminar. It was really boring actually, I would have much preferred writing this. Ok, there's still one chapter left, then that's it.

**Lawwwren****:** Thanks J !!!

**Lis****:** Grr, too much nicenees, I'm getting spoiled!

**eclipse****:** Thanks for the review, Eclipse, and I don't mind the criticism. I suppose you might, but Ginny's a very strong woman, also, she's not going to be thinking about her family when she left, then she had Harry's kids. I mean, if you were her, would you take your children back to England, which is still crawling with Death-Eaters where they would be recognised, and hurt, defiled, etc?

**Silver Witch****:** Thanks so much, I'm posting now!

**momma-dar****:** Yeah, you do. I absolutely adore my little sister, even though she insists that my cat can speak.

**Hazel Eyed Witch87****:** About the stories, no probs, they were great, and it's not bad to advertise your fics, I do it all the time, STEP RIGHT UP, READ MAGIC, MUGGLES AND MAYHEM OH MY! Ahem, sorry and here I am, updating. Thanks for the review

**Muah-Baby-Muah****:** Thanks so much, Jenny, you guys are all great! I love you all! *Hugs everyone who reviewed*

**Eris, Queen of the Shadows****:** Thanks, I love it when ppls review!

****

LilyWonder: Thank you, and, once again, sorry for the wait.

**Punkin****:** Thanks, Punkin.

****

Zaz: Gee, Zaz, thanks.

"Harry! I can't find my keys!" Ginny yelled.

"Does it matter? We aren't coming back, and we're taking a taxi to the airport." Harry bellowed through the small apartment. Kati and Ron stood off to one side, watching their father, and mother.

"I still can't believe our name's actually Weasley, not Wesley." Ron said. Kati nodded,

"It _does_ feel kind of weird." She admitted.

"Does Mum know about the baby yet?"

"Of course not. And it's not like I can tell her. What'm I going to do? Walk up to her and say, 'By the way Mummy, did you know you're pregnant with Ron and I's little sister? How do I know, you ask? Well it's a really funny story, remind me to tell you sometime.' Yeah, right. Mummy'd think I was… how does Daddy say it, she'd think I was barmy."

"I suppose."

"But can you believe it? In 23 hours we'll be in England. I still can't believe I'm a witch." Kati added.

"Are you still having those dreams?" Ron asked. Kati nodded, 

"You're still having them too?"

"Yup. It's amazing. You'd think Mum would wonder at the fact we're slightly advanced for our age, but she doesn't seem to have noticed."

"Slightly? I doubt there's many 3-year-olds out there that can read as well as us, Ron."

"Whatever. Anyway, do you think she's ever going to realise that the extra intelligence charm she put on herself while she was in the war had an effect on us?"

"Probably not. After all, she doesn't know that we were slightly overdue. She thinks we were born prematurely, because we were so small."

"But couldn't that have been because our brains were developing so fast?" Ron asked.

"Undoubtedly." Kati replied. They immediately stopped talking, as Ginny came out, cheeks flushed. "They were under the bed." Kati murmured.

"Found them!" She cried. "They were under the bed!" Ron and Kati burst into giggles, causing Ginny to look at them sharply.

~@~@~@~@~

Ginny stood outside the house that had once been her home, gripping Harry's hand tightly. He pulled her closer.

"It's ok to be nervous." He whispered.

"I'm not nervous." She said stubbornly, "Just a little… nervous actually."

"Don't worry, they'll love it." He said. He walked up to the door, and let himself in. Ginny could hear sound coming from the Dining Room. She herded Kati and Ron before her.

"Hello? Molly?" Harry called out.

"We're in the Dining Room, dear, come right in. There's plenty of food." Ginny heard her Mum call.

"I hope so." Harry said, as he walked in, "Because I brought along my fiancée, and her, or rather our, children. Molly, Arthur, everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Ginny Weasley, and our 3-year-old son and daughter, Kati and Ron." There was a clattering of forks, as everyone dropped theirs, and stared at the people before them. Ginny smiled nervously.

"I'm home?" She said sheepishly.

"Ginny!" Her mum exclaimed, and ran over to her. She gave her a huge hug. "Oh, Ginny you're home. You're here, I can't believe you're here. After so long…"

"I know, Mummy, Mum, I'm so sorry I never wrote. But I was trying to forget, to heal. Little did I know there was nothing for me to heal over."

"Honey, I don't care. I'm just so glad you're home." Mum said, sobbing slightly.

"Home." Ginny repeated the word, liking the way it sounded, "Yes, I'm home."


	5. A Family Now

****

Chapter 5

I am amazed with the response to my story. For some strange reason, people like the way I write. (Never ask me to analyse the way the human mind works, it's just too complex, full of twists, turns and dead-ends. But I'm rambling.) Ahem. Thankies to everyone who reviewed… my goldfish loves you all, as do I… as do I. Anyway, it's 11 o'clock at night, and I'm too tired, and too lazy to thank everyone personally. Do you know how much it takes out of me to write these? And you only give me a day! Now, if you want me to write a sequel about Kati, Ron and Ginny and Harry's new child, which I am not going to tell you name, gender or physical description of, then review and tell me so (boy, looks like I won't be writing a sequel then) if you don't, review and tell me so.

Kati listened to the hustle and bustle, as her Mummy and Daddy spoke to her Grandmother, and Grandfather. She walked over to her brother.

"I'm going to go for a walk. Tell Mummy and Daddy, ok?" Ron grunted, too busy playing with the magical toy he'd found to reply. She walked outside, and into the backyard. She looked around, and saw a hole in the hedge. _Well, the garden isn't exactly boring, but there's probably even more interesting plants out there._ She thought to herself. Just then, her cat streaked outside, and through the hedge. "Ivory!" She yelled, and chased after it. Ivory led her right across the paddock, and into a dark forest. She tripped over, scraping her knee, and tearing her dress. "Ow." She said. _Oh well, I guess Ivory will come back in her own time. I'd better go back._ She looked around, but couldn't see anything familiar. All that was there was trees, trees, a few rocks, and more trees. She cursed herself, for being so stupid as to go into the forest in the first place. She turned this way and that, searching for a way out. "Hello?" She called. The only response was the hooting of an owl, which made her shrink back, even further. "Is anyone out there?" She whispered. "Please, will someone find me?" She whimpered.

~@~@~@~@~

Meanwhile, back at the house, Ginny had noticed that Kati was gone.

"Harry?" She said.

"Hmm? What is it, love?" He asked.

"Where's Kati?"

"Well, she's right over the…" He turned around, and looked. "I don't know, Ginny." He said, sounding slightly frightened.

"Mum! I can't find Kati." She wailed.

"Relax, Mum." Ron said, "She told me she was going for a walk."

"Ron! Your sister is _3-years-old_! She's too young to go on a walk by herself!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well then, we'd better go and find her." Ron said reasonably. Ginny flew out of the house, and into the garden.

"KATI!!!" She called. "KAAATTIIIII!!!" But there was nothing, the sound just echoed back.

~@~@~@~@~

"MUMMY!!!" Kati yelled, "DADDY! RON!!! ANYONE?!" But no one replied. "Where's my Mummy and Daddy?" She whimpered. There was a low growling sound, and she pressed herself to the floor. "Go away," She pleaded tearfully, "Please just go away." The growl came again, sounding as if it was mocking her. She pressed her hands in her ears, and shut her eyes. "Leave me alone!" She shouted. She curled up in a tiny, muddy ball, "Please, leave me alone." She whispered hoarsely. 

~@~@~@~@~

Sirius bounded along, thinking happily of seeing Molly and Arthur. He just might get a big juicy bone, if he arrived at the right moment. He heard a sound in the forest, and growled warningly. There was that sound again. He growled louder, and more menacingly. This time, he heard a voice. "Leave me alone!" He trotted over, and was totally unprepared for what he saw. A little girl, wearing a torn dress, and with scraped knees was lying in the wet, muddy earth. She was whimpering to herself. She shoulder-length braids had come out. He changed back to his human form, not sure what she would think of a dog.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She looked up at him with… _green eyes!_

"Can you take me back to my Mummy and Daddy?" She asked piteously.

"Uh, who's your Mummy and Daddy, and where do they live?" Sirius asked.

"The B-Burrow, and my Mummy's name is Ginny Weasley, and my Daddy's name is Harry Potter." She said between hiccuping sobs.

"Your _dad_ is _Harry Potter?_" Sirius asked in amazement.

"Yes. Can you take me home?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"My name's Kati. And you're…" Her forehead crinkled up, "You're my Daddy's godfather, right?"

"Yes, how'd you know?" Sirius asked in wonder.

"Because Daddy told me about you, and you look like he described." She explained.

"Ok, my name's Sirius, by the way."

"The dog star." Kati said, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Yup. I'm aptly named." He joked. She giggled, and put her hand in his.

"Do you know the way?" She asked. He put his hand to his chest, in mock enragement, 

"_Me? Not know the way?"_ He gasped, "Of _course_ I know the way." He grinned. "I was on my way there, actually."

"Goody." She said, and walked with him. It wasn't long before he heard voices calling, 

"KATI!!!"

"I'M OVER HERE!" She yelled, causing Sirius to wince. _For such a short thing, she sure has a big set of lungs._ He thought. There was a crashing of twigs, and branches, and Ginny Weasley, _A much older and prettier Ginny Weasley_, he thought to himself, came running towards them.

"Oh my god, Honeybee, are you ok?" She asked, checking over the little girl frantically. Sirius wondered why she didn't just do it with her wand, she'd been a Healer, he was sure.

"I'm fine, Mummy. Mr. Dog Star saveded me." She said.

"Mr. Dog Star?" She repeated. She looked closely at Sirius. "Sirius! It's so nice to see you again!" She gave him a hug. Harry chose that moment to follow.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Get your hands off my fiancée!" Ginny let him go,

"Harry, that's your godfather you're speaking to." She scolded him, "And the saviour of our little girl."

"Sirius?" Harry said in amazement. "Wow! It's great to see you!" He gave Sirius a hug, "And you found Kati? Thank you!" He gave the little girl a hug too. "Are you ok, Kati?"

"I'm ok, Daddy, Mr. Dog Star helpeded me, and told me he'd show me the way."

"Mr. Dog Star?" He repeated, sounding much like Ginny. "Oh! Sirius! Of course."

"Can we go inside? I'm cold." Kati whined.

"Sure, Honeybee." Ginny said comfortingly. "We'll go in right away. You gave Grandma and Grandpa a big shock."

"I'm sorry. I was bored." She said softly, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"That's ok, sweetness, just don't do it again."

~@~@~@~@~

"Ginny!" Hermione called, bustling into the church dressing room, "Kati refuses to wear her dress." Ginny turned away from the mirror, and hurried into the adjacent room. She was already in her wedding dress. It had an **ivory hand beaded and embroidered tulle over silk satin organza A-line skirt and bodice, strapless curved neckline with a sweeping train. She decided against a veil, not wanting anything hanging around her face aside from her hair, when she kissed Harry.

"Kati, honey?" She whispered, poking her head in the door. Kati stood stubbornly in front of the mirror, pouting.

"I'm not wearing it." She said. She was looking at her dress, a stubborn scowl on her face. Ginny sighed, she thought her baby looked gorgeous in the **T-length dress. It had a satin bodice over a bouffant organza skirt. An embroidered floral pattern trims the natural waist and was repeated throughout the skirt and detachable sweep train. A dainty embroidered band circled the hem and edged the train.

"Honeybee, you look gorgeous." She protested. Her daughter turned to her, looking worried,

"I don't look like that bridal barbie?" She questioned anxiously.

"No, you're absolutely stunning." She assured her.

"Well… ok then." Katie said, sighing reluctantly. Then she brightened. "Auntie Hermione's dress is real prettyiful. Ginny laughed.

"Yes, it is, isn't it."

"Am I gonna get to meet the rest of my Aunties and Uncles and Cousins today?"

"Yes, Kati. You'll get to meet all of your uncles, the rest of your aunts, and all of your cousins. I promise." Kati nodded, satisfied.

"Good. I wanna meet my Uncle Ron. He sounds funny. Auntie Hermione was telling me about when he was in the first year, and he sounds so hi-hi-hilarious!" She said triumphantly, getting the final word out with some difficulty. Ginny smiled softly.

"He is, at that." She acknowledged. "Now, let's get going." Hermione came bustling back into the room, now dressed in her maid-of-honour gown. Ginny didn't want a big formal wedding, and had just decided on a flower girl and Hermione as her maid-of-honour. "Herm, you look gorgeous." She said, raking her eyes over Hermione's trim form, in the dress, which had a ivory Parisian crepe one shoulder top with cowl neckline and a chiffon side slit tie sleeve. It had an ivory chiffon A-line skirt. Hermione grinned,

"You think?"

"Definitely." Ginny assured her. "And that sleak-ezzy's (sp?) done wonders with your hair.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Now, is it time to go?"

"Yup. Arthur is waiting for you, so he can give you away, and Harry is standing up the front with Sirius, eagerly awaiting your arrival."

~@~@~@~@~

Harry stood at the front of the church, waiting for Ginny to enter. When she did, he felt his heart do a flip. She was beautiful, dressed in a gown that accented her beautiful figure, and long red hair. _Wait a sec,_ He blinked, long_ red hair? What happened?_ Ginny moved slowly up, and smiled at Harry's puzzled face.

"I lengthened it." She whispered. He nodded, and took her hand. They waited for the minister to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of the gods, to witness the union of these two people in magical matrimony. Do you, Harry James Potter, take Virginia Amelie Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, so long as you both shall live?" Harry gazed into Ginny's dark eyes,

"I do."

"And do you, Virginia Amelie Weasley, take Harry James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Ginny gazed back at him lovingly, and said,

"I do."

"Then, with the power invested in me by the gods, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Harry kissed her, only stopping when Ron Jr. said,

"Ew! Are they gonna be doing that a lot?" Rather loudly. Molly was red with mortification, but Harry just grinned.

"Yup, son, we are." He called back. Kati and Ron both ran up to the front of the church.

"This means we're a family, right?" Kati asked shyly, looking at Harry with huge green eyes. Ginny hoisted up Ron, and Harry picked up Kati.

"Yes, Kati-bee." He said, grinning madly. "It does."


End file.
